Se escucha
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: No pedía demasiado, solo una respuesta, tal vez unas luces parpadeantes..Lo que fuera, así sabría que aún había una promesa.


**Se escucha**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Había esperado mucho tiempo...¡Meses!

Y lo único que tenía era un sótano vacío, una radio silenciosa y ninguna respuesta.

Había sido paciente, por su propio bien y por el de los que lo rodeaban lo había sido, pero cada día que pasaba era imposible escapar de la realidad.

Eleven no estaba, y tal vez nunca volvería.

Cuando esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza se deprimida visiblemente.

Esos días Nancy se sentaba junto a él, en silencio mientras fingían ver televisión. De alguna forma se habían dado cuenta que esa era una especie de manera de consolarse cuando alguno de los dos recordaba.

También Dustin y Lucas pretendían alegrarlo, invitándolo a largos recorridos en bicicleta o a jugar con el Atari de alguno en su casa. Lo que fuera, con tal de alejarlo de sus pensamientos deprimentes, con tal de que se diera cuanta que estaban ahora para él, que ellos también extrañaban a Eleven pero no por eso habían perdido la fé. En esos momentos Will les seguía la corriente, guardando silencio, temiendo que si decía algo pudiera hacerlo todo peor.

Esos días eran los menos, aunque los había y era horrible afrontarlos, era horrible darse cuenta que no podría cumplir su promesa y de que tendría que ir solo al Baile de Invierno.

Porque como le hubiera gustado ir al Baile con ella, con un vestido nuevo, con su cabello real más crecido, con esa sonrisa tímida y delicada que pocas veces enseñaba. Era gracioso pensar que a su edad no pudiera olvidar a una niña, que conoció por poco más de una semana.

Pero vaya semana.

Ahora pasaba sus días como antes de la desaparición de Will. Ir y venir de la escuela, jugar y pasear con sus mejores amigos, cenar y desayunar en familia. Una vida normal ahí en Hawkins. Con la única variación de que ahora un parpadeo en las luces o un sonido en la radio podía llegar a ser lo mejor de su día. Pero esas cosas no pasaban desde hace meses. No a él.

Es noche había bajado temprano de la cena, se había colado unos waffles en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se había sentado entre las mantas que alguna vez había sido la cama de Eleven.

En más de una ocasión había desecho ese pequeño fuerte a patadas debido a la desesperación que tenía dentro, pero siempre lo volvía a armar ya sea por voluntad propia o porque alguno de los chicos le decían que cuando volviera Eleven no tendría donde dormir, ante eso siempre les decía que le había prometido una cama, que si volvía no tendría que dormir otra vez ahí.

Aún así, lo volvía a construir.

Se sentó en silencio, comiendo los waffles y con la radio en su regazo esperando que Lucas o alguno se comunicará, pero nadie lo hizo y callo dormido entre las cobijas y almohadas.

Sus sueños lo llevaron entre los recuerdos de esa semana, a la desesperación de no encontrar a Will, al miedo a lo desconocido y a la increíble valentía que sentías en los momentos más inesperados. También recordó ese beso, y como ella pronunciaba su nombre.

"Mike"

"Mike"

Y auqnue disfrutaba de escucharlo, y no quería despertar se dio cuenta que las palabras no estaban solo en su cabeza, sino fuera. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que la radio sonaba con interferencia, la sostuvo entre sus manos y antes de que pudiera gritar algo una vez más logro escuchar:

"Mike"

¡Era ella! ¡Era Eleven! ¡Y le estaba hablando a él!

"Mike"

Por un momento se quedó sin palabras, tanto que quería decir y simplemente estás lo habían abandonado.

"Mike... Espera... Mike... Espera"

Las luces del sótano se apagaron de golpe dejándolo completamente a oscuras, pero estaba tan inmerso en las palabras de Eleven del radio que no pudo asustarse por esto.

La interferencia en la radio se escuchó un poco más, espero para ver si había algo más...Algo más a parte de lo que ya le había pedido y cuando no lo hubo, al fin pudo hablar.

-Promesa- le dijo a la radio.

Esta vez no hubo contestación, no más interferencia del aparato, solo las luces que se prendieron tan rápido como se habían apagado y que brillaron de una forma diferente a la usual.

Mike sonrió como no lo había hecho en meses.

XXXXX

Acabo de terminar la serie, después de negarme a verla por meses, y debo decir que me encantó, no me hizo perder la cabeza pero espero la siguiente temporada con ansias. Esto tal vez sea lo único que escriba de ella ya que es la única espinita, por la que puedo hacer algo, que me quise sacar.

Debo decir que lo que se dicen por la radio sonaba mejor en mi cabeza...Y en inglés, jeje pero que se le va a hacer.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
